wingz_world_vfandomcom-20200213-history
Wingz World V - A Detailed Beginner's Guide
Upon entering Wingz World V for the first time, players will be brought through the basics of the game in written form and given a First Flight mission, where they are tasked to pilot a Spectrum Beaver SS Ultralight aircraft from the Hempden Field to the Oconee Island Airport. If you have missed some details, or seek a more detailed description as to how complete your first flight, this is the reference page. If, for reasons unknown, you already have a saved progress but happened to be brought to this mission, rejoin the game. The Basics "Wingz World V allows players to purchase and customize vehicles using money and Wingz Points. These can be obtained by completing jobs. Vehicles are seperated in to seven categories, each requiring a different license to purchase them." '' '*Note that the description tells of seven categories of aircraft. This is valid for the original Wingz World V, but not for the *EXPANDING* version, where an additional category of VTOL aircraft were introduced*' Wingz World V uses two currencies: Cash($) and Wingz Pointz(WP). Both are earned through completing jobs, but have different uses. Cash can only be used to refuel and repair aircraft. A cash fee is also provided if a flight ended in a crash. Wingz Pointz are spent on overhauling(complete aircraft repairs to Perfect condition), paint jobs, license examinations, and purchasing of new aircraft. The amount of earned currency is based on the distance between destinations and the size of the aircraft's cargo hold. There are currently seven categories of aircraft in the original version, and eight in the *EXPANDING* version of the game. Each category of aircraft requires a respective license to purchase and to use planes of that category. The Ultralight license is aquired right after the First Flight mission is completed. All licenses beyond Ultralight require a certain amount of recorded flight time on a previous category of aircraft to unlock license training, where players are tasked to record flight time on a Trainer aircraft of that category. Finally, after the amount of flight time meets the requirements, players will be able to complete the final examinations. Entering examinations requires a certain amount of WP to be paid. Completing the exams grants players a respective license and the ability to purchase and pilot aircraft of that category. If the exams are failed, the player's WP is not lost and they can retry completing the exams again. The Boat License is an exception, where the examinations can be taken without any previous flight times on record. ''"If you successfully complete a flight, your flight time and distance will be recorded along with data for your plane. To complete a flight, taxi to the parking area of your destination airport, stop your plane, and double-tap Q to end the flight." "If you crash your plane, you will be charged a good amount of cash to get it replaced. Ending a flight without stopping the plane counts as a crash." When you arrive at your destination, make sure to stop the plane's engine and wait for the plane to stop completely. Your arrival will count if you end flight within the airport's territory. The airstrip does NOT count, you have to land and taxi your aircraft to the airport's building. When doing jobs, the exact location of your arrival will be marked with a big, yellow arrow. Crashing occures when your aircraft hits a surface at a high speed, or when it comes in contact with the ocean's surface. Be careful not to go below stall speed when over water, as your aircraft will gradually lose altitude and plunge straight down into the ocean, providing you little time to react and return control over the aircraft. Crashing will return the player to the main menu and instead of showing and recording the amount of mileage and flight time will charge the player with a certain amount of cash. The fee can not be avoided and the amount of cash needed to repair the plane is based on the plane's class. Controls "Planes: E - Start/Stop Engine M (Hold) - Throttle Up N (Hold) - Throttle Down G - Raise/Lower Gear X - Refuel (At Fuel Tanks w/ engine off) Q (Double-Tap) - End Flight Addtitional Helicopter & Airship Controls: R (Hold) - Thrust Up F(Hold) - Thrust Down" In order to bring a vehicle into motion, the engines must be turned on. This is valid for any vehicle. Only then can the throttle power be increased and decreased. If an aircraft is already in motion and the engines are turned off, thottle power will begin to fall. Throttle power determines the capacity at which an aircraft's engines are working. The throttle power can be increased by holding the M button and decreased by holding the N button and the value goes from 0 to 100 % percent. The higher the throttle power, the more speed an aicraft will gain. While in flight, the aircraft will consume it's fuel reserves over time. The faster the aircraft goes, the more fuel it consumes. Running out of fuel will essentially bring engines to cut down on throttle power until it hits 0%. Eventually, the aircraft will plunge to the ground. When landing, be sure to decrease the throttle power and lower the landing gear by pressing the G button. Note that not all aircraft have retractable landing gear. Be sure not to decrease the throttle power too much and throttle down to a minimum when on land and taxi to the parking area on a low throttle power. If an aircraft is parked near a fuel tank, it can be refueled by turning off the engines and pressing the X button. The aircraft will then proceed to refill it's fuel tanks. The aircraft must come to a full stop before it can be refueled. This operation is not mandtory, however, and the aircraft can be refueled from the main menu for a small amount of Cash. Helicopters and Airships have similiar controls to that of a plane, but additionaly, they can travel vertically in any direction without pitching and lack stall speed, providing them an ability to hover in mid-air. VTOL aircraft work much the same way, but tend to be faster. The Plane Interface and Radio The Plane Interface shows all infomation about the currently operated vehicle in real time. From top to bottom it displays the Plane Name, Coordinates, Altitude, Throttle, Speed,Vertical Speed, the Compass, and Fuel. The Plane Name field displays the full name of an aircraft currently being used. The Coordinates display the aircraft's current position in the game's world. The Altitude field shows how high the aircraft is above the sea level. The Throttle displays the aircraft's current Throttle power. The Speed shows how fast the aircraft is going, while the Vertical Speed tells how fast the aircraft is gaining or losing altitude: if the number is positive, the aircraft is gaining altitude, but if the number is negative, the aircraft is losing altitude instead. The Compass field shows which direction the aircraft is moving. In Free Flight, the Compass will show a white pixel, which represents the aircraft's current direction. While doing jobs, however, the compass will also show a yellow pixel, representing the direction in which the main destination lies. If the white pixel is alligned with the yellow pixel, then the aircraft is moving straight for it's destination. Note that some aircraft also have digital compasses, where instead of classic, round dispaly, it shows digits. The fuel field displays the current amount of Fuel the aircraft contains in a percentage from 0 to 100. The Radio works just like the normal Roblox chat, but has different channels and instead of displaying usernames, shows the player's Identification Numbers. To bring up the Radio GUI, click on the small white "Radio" button where the chat is supposed to be. From there, you can communicate with other players and also view the game server's statistics. To send a message, press the "/" button just like you would with normal Roblox chat. There are as many channels as there are airports and each channel is adjacent to the airport's Air Traffic Control Towers. The UNICOM channel is an exception, since it is a global channel and it is not tied to any specific airport. To switch between channels, click the channel's name. The Info channel however, does not display any messages but shows the server's statistics and global player stats: Server Uptime, Total Players, Flights Completed, Jobs Completed, WP Earned, Hours Logged and Total Distance Traveled on Planes, Helicopters and Airships. It also shows the Current Weather conditions, Wind Speed, and Weather Forecast. Graphic Settings "High settings will look better, but slower machines may have trouble handling all of it. You can change these settings later from the Profile tab of the main menu." Graphic settings determine how dense, or how many graphical instances will persist while playing. Turning on some graphical settings may make it look better, while turning them off may increase performance. Trees are patches of greenery scattered around islands and hills. They make the landscape more lively and not so dull and naked. Buildings are found almost everywhere, but one could choose for the number of buildings to be bigger or less. Wheather is a core mechanic in the game and affects vehicles, but its visual and sound effects can be turned off. Airport lights will allow the player to see lights placed along runways and airport buildings. This is useful when wheather visuals are turned on, since it makes runways easier to spot and land on. Some lights will also be placed on other buildings. Your First Flight "Complete training by flying to Oconee to get your ultralight license. Double-tap Q once you taxi to the parking to end the flight. With the license you will be able to purchase ultralight aircraft at the dealership. After buying your ultralight, log more flight time in order to unlock training for single-engine prop planes." You will be given a mission to make a short, 3.1 Nm long flight from the Hempden Field Airport to Oconee Island Airport. The Oconee Island is the closest island to Hempden Field and can be noticed right away. Take off from the airfield and gain an altitude of at least 600 ft. Head towards the closest island you see and you can either circle the hills or fly over them. The Oconee Island Airport will be right over the hills and a big yellow arrow will be pointing at the exact location where you have to arrive. Once you're at place, the small GUI on top of the screen will notify you that you can turn off the engines and double-tap the Q button to end the flight. Once the mission is complete, you are immidiately awarded the Ultralight aircraft license and given a chance to choose your first plane. From the start you will be given 600WP and 5000$. With 600WP in your pockets, you will be able to purchase one of the three of the five provided aircraft. The CGS Hawk, Air Creation Racer, and the Spectrum Beaver SS are the aircraft that will be within your budget limits. Choose your aircraft wisely and try to choose the plane's colors that will suit you. The paint job is free at first purchase of the aircraft, so don't worry about extra expenses. Once your purchase is complete, you are ready to go and explore the Wingz World on your own.